Different Story
by Freyader Illaz Satsuki
Summary: Scath Satsuki adalah sahabat masa kecil Samuel Witwicky dan Mikaela Banes, sekaligus tikus percobaan sektor 7. 12 tahun menghilang, sekarang dia kembali dengan keadaan yang 'Berbeda'. Dan, apa yang akan terjadi? Rate T karena saya paranoid.


**Tittle : Another Story**

Summary : Scath Satsuki adalah sahabat masa kecil Samuel Witwicky dan Mikaela Banes, sekaligus tikus percobaan sektor 7. 12 tahun menghilang, sekarang dia kembali dengan keadaan yang berbeda. Dan, apa yang terjadi?

**(A/N)** : Oke, padahal fanfic D Gray-Man aja belom selesai, dan baru satu chapter, malah ngebuat fanfic baru... Mana fanfic D Gray-Man itu gak ada yang review sama sekali :(... Dan lagi, baru ada dua fanfic Transformers yang bahasa Indonesia. (Hahahahahahha *grin widely*) Yah, semoga aja fandom Transformers ini jadi rame sama author Indo ._. Bosen juga gua ngebaca fanfic B. Inggris mulu -_-".

Well, beberapa chapter kedepan creditnya untuk my best buddies IPACD, FRP, CMP, dan NMP. Ini fanfic yang saia janjikan kepada kalian wahai mahluk yang bernama manusia *ketawa ngekek*. Tapi kayaknya kalian masih lama munculnya deh sebagai OC *hahahahah* lagian kalian gak bantuin gua nyari ide sih-_-" Kalian mah jahat gua disuruh nulis sendiri. :'( Kan gua kena writer block *bilang aja males nulis*. Yah, daripada kebanyakan oceh mendingan mulai ajadeh ceritanya

**Warning :** Gaje, typo (maybe), alur gajelas, kecepetan, dan masalah-masalah yang sering dibuat para author pemula lainnya. Jangan lupa RNR!

'Think'

"Talk"

**(Prologue) (Normal POV)**

**(One day in 1995)**

Empat orang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun -satu laki-laki, tiga perempuan- bermain di taman. Mungkin lebih tepatnya tiga yang bermain, dan satu yang diajak bermain oleh yang lainnya. Salah satu anak perempuan yang berambut brown-ish merengut kepada anak perempuan satu lagi yang mirip dengannya, hanya saja bersurai raven, yang sedang duduk bersantai.

"Luna! Ayo kita mulai bermain! Kita kan sengaja datang ke taman untuk bermain dengan Sammy dan Mikky!" ujarnya sambil menggerutu pelan bersama dua orang anak lainnya. Yang disebut Luna -anak perempuan bersurai raven tadi- hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng pelan kepada anak yang lainnya -yang mengerang kesal-.

"Ayolah Luna, kan kau sudah berjanji mau bermain. Lagipula kita besok sudah tidak bisa bermain lagi karena kalian akan pindah dari sini." pinta anak perempuan yang lainnya, Mikaela Banes. Anak laki-laki yang sejak tadi menutup mulutnya juga mengangguk setuju,"Benar kata Mikky, Luna. Lagipula kau ini jarang sekali bermain dengan kami. Padahal kan kita seumuran." ujar Sam-anak laki-laki tadi-.

Luna akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui, dan ingin membuka mulutnya, ketika seorang pria dewasa -dengan paras Asia- beranjak mendekati mereka dengan ekspresi datar. Mengikuti kearah Luna menatap, ekspresi wajah Scath menjadi berubah, apalagi ketika pria itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Scath! Ayo pulang sekarang juga!" panggil pria itu, Naoki Satsuki, sekaligus ayah Luna dan Scath Satsuki. Scath-anak perempuan berambut brown-ish tadi- merengut, "Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. Luna, kau disini saja." dan dia pergi mengikuti ayah mereka tadi. Luna hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tidak terdefinisi. Sedangkan Sam dan Mikaela hanya bisa terdiam.

**(~~Skip Time~~)**

"Sudah berapa kali ayah bilang untuk tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan hal yang tidak berguna?!" bentak Naoki kepasa Scath yang tertunduk diam dihadapannya.

Seorang wanita yang daritadi memperhatikan mereka memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya. "Jangan terlalu keras kepada Scath, Nao. Dia masih anak-anak." ujar Lily kepada Naoki. Naoki hanya mendengus pelan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua -Lily dan Scath-. "Scath, jangan sedih lagi. Ayah sayang kok denganmu. Dia hanya berharap banyak saja darimu." katanya menenangkan saat melihat Scath yang tetap tertunduk, membuat anak kecil itu mendongak dan menunjukkan matanya yang memerah menahan tangis.

Belum sempat Scath membuka mulutnya, suara Luna sudah terdengar didalam rumah, pertanda bahwa kakak kembar gadis yang habis dimarahi itu sudah pulang. Memutuskan untuk tidak membuat Luna khawatir, dia segera meneriakkan nama Luna dengan riang.

"LUNA!"

* * *

"Luna! Scath!" panggil Naoki kepada dua anaknya yang masih berada di kamar masing-masing (ya, mereka tidak tidur bareng) dengan suara yang sedikit menunjukkan kepanikan.

Dua orang yang dipanggil pun segera menuju kearah pemanggil berada, ruang tamu. Disana tampak orangtua mereka, Naoki dan Lily, yang tidak biasanya terlihat gelisah. Ketika melihat anaknya sudah datang, Naoki segera membuka mulutnya. "Luna, Scath, kesini. Ayah ingin memberi tahu kalian sesuatu." panggilnya lagi dengan suara tenang. Mereka segera menurutinya. Dengan cepat Naoki segera memeluk mereka berdua, membuat objek yang dipeluk sedikit terkejut. Dengan penuh kasih sayang diciumnya kepala Luna dan Scath.

"Luna, Scath. Dengarkan baik-baik ucapanku ini. Mungkin kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Jadi pasang telinga kalian." perintahnya tegas setelah melepaskan pelukannya. "Baik ayah." balas Luna dan Scath secara kompak meski mereka belum terlalu mengerti apa maksud ayah mereka, membuat Lily tersenyum miris. 'Sampai kapanpun anak kembar akan sulit unuk dipisahkan oleh apapun.' pikirnya.

Naoki membuka mulutnya kembali,"Luna, jaga adikmu baik-baik. Aku percaya kamu bisa mengurusnya dengan benar. Aku bisa mempercayaimu kan?" tanyanya. Luna hanya mengangguk pelan, mulai mengerti dengan maksud ayahnya. Naoki mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Scath.

"Dan kamu Scath, turuti perintah kakakmu. Jangan menyusahkannya. Dan jaga dia juga. Kamu mengerti?"Scath segera menjawab pelan,"Aku mengerti, ayah," membuat Naoki tersenyum kecil. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk kotak dengan gambar-gambar aneh dibandulnya dari sakunya. Dan dipakaikannya kepada Scath, membuat sang objek terperangah karena sang ayah tidak pernah memasangkan kalung kepadanya. "Ayah mendapat kalung itu dari teman ayah. Dan ayah ingin agar kamu menjaganya dengan baik, karena mungkin saja teman ayah membutuhkannya lagi. Kamu mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti ayah"

"Bagus. Dan apapun yang terjadi, ingatlah bahwa Aku dan ibu kalian selalu menyayangi kalian berdua." beritahu Naoki dengan tersenyum sedih. Hidupnya akan berakhir sebentar lagi, sementara kedua anaknya masih kecil. Orangtua mana yang tega tidak melihat anaknya tumbuh dewasa. Lily ikut memeluk kedua anaknya sambil terisak. Dia juga tahu hidupnya dan Naoki akan segera berakhir. Dan sepertinya kedua bocah kembar itu merasakan kesedihan orangtua mereka, karena mata mereka ikut berkaca-kaca. Acara keluarga mereka itu berhenti, ketika terdengar sebuah gedoran di pintu. Naoki dan Lily memucat. Mereka belum siap unyk berpisah dengan kedua anak mereka. Namun apalah daya mereka. Ketika pintu didobrak terbuka oleh orang-orang berhas hitam, dua buah peluru langsung menembus kepala mereka masing-masing, membuat tubuh mereka kehilangan tenaga dan menimpa kedua anak mereka yang langsung menangis.

Mendengar suara anak kecil menangis, salah satu sari orang berjas hitam itu mencari kearah sumber suara. Dan ketika menemukannya, senyuman tercipta di wajahnya. Dengan segera didekatinya Luna dan Scath yang masih menangis. "Siapa namamu, anak kecil?" tanyanya. Luna menghentikan tangisannya dan menatapnya waspada. Orang asing itu melihatnya dengan senang, karena jarang sekali anak yang menatap orang asing dengan tatapan waspada.

"Namaku Luna Satsuki. Dan ini adikku, Scath. Nama paman sendiri siapa?" tanya Luna kemudian. Orang itu menyeringai,

"Namaku Tom Banacheck, anak kecil. Dan aku adalah agent dari sektor 7. Sekarang, kalian akan ikut denganku."

~~ To Be Continued ~~


End file.
